Cuando no me ames
by GreenKiwi-Nana
Summary: Tener problemas era normal para todas las parejas pero siempre había un punto de no retorno, estar casada a veces no significaba felicidad. Gokudera x Lectora x Hibari
1. Prólogo: Problemas

¡Hola! soy Greenkiwi y hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic "Reader insert".

La historia será un TYLGokudera x Lectora x TYLHibari

Espero la disfruten, les dejo el prologo muy cortito por cierto.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre

* * *

**Problemas**

Toque la puerta suavemente, a decir verdad no me gustaba distraer a mi marido de su trabajo, yo sabia que ser la mano derecha del jefe no era fácil, había muchas cosas que hacer todo el día, y cuando no tenia trabajo en la mansión estaba de misión en alguna parte del mundo, ser un guardián tampoco era fácil, ser parte de los Vongola conllevaba muchas responsabilidades.

Un hombre atractivo, fuerte, maduro, responsable, el era así, siempre ocupado, ni siquiera tomaba un descanso, y era muy dedicado a su trabajo, así era mi marido, Hayato Gokudera, guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha del actual jefe de los Vongola. Él era un gran hombre y también un gran idiota.

Espere un momento a que respondiera.

**\- Pase**\- Oí decir del otro lado de la puerta, no tuve que moverme, la secretaria de mi marido abrió la puerta para mi.

Dio algunos pasos para entrar al despacho, el despacho de mi marido era bastante grande a decir verdad, una pequeña sala por allí, unas sillas por allá, un escritorio enorme, lo normal. Volteé a ver a su secretaria, alta, pelirroja, piel blanca, muy delgada, el pelo desaliñado, la falda chueca, la corbata mal abrochada y la lista seguía... ¿mi marido creía que era estúpida?, las cosas eran más que obvias, yo no era estúpida, ni una idiota, ni tampoco era ciega, estaba más claro que el agua, ya había tenido suficiente, ya no iba a tolerar este tipo de cosas, ya no.

**\- (T/N), no esperaba verte aquí** \- Dijo Gokudera sorprendido, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi, me dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios el cual no correspondí - **¿Qué te trae por aquí?.**

**-Vengo a hablar de un asunto serio Gokudera** \- Dije con el tono más cortante que podía hacer.

**\- ¿Algo serio?** \- Le hizo una seña a su secretaria para que nos dejara solos.

Debió sentir que era un asunto muy serio por mi tono de voz y la forma en que lo llame, yo nunca lo llamaba Gokudera, siempre me dirigía a el como Hayato.

**\- Sí** \- le respondí mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que tenia en su despacho, el me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

**\- Entonces.. ¿cuál es ese asunto serio del que quieres hablar?. **-Dijo en un tono calmado para después mirarme a los ojos.

**\- Bueno...** \- Estaba empezando a dudar, pero no debía hacerlo, debía mantenerme firma, había decidido ya no soportar esto, yo no merecía esto, no sé como lo había soportado tanto tiempo pero hoy por fin iba a hacer que me dejara de doler, ya no me importaría, porque ya había tomado mi decisión, tome una bocanada de aire, reuní valor y lo dije - **Quiero el divorcio.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el prologo, supongo que ya se estarán dando una idea de que va todo esto, tenia esta idea desde hace mucho en la cabeza, pero hoy me anime a publicarla, espero dejen reviews, comenten si les gusto, si quieren otro capitulo, si hay alguna falta de ortografía, si quieren que algún personaje en especial aparezca.

Gracias por leer, el primer capitulo se estará publicando entre el viernes y el sábado.

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Capítulo 1: Palabras Dulces y Trabajo

Bueno después de mucho tiempo les traigo el primer capitulo, por algunas razones no lo había podido subir pero bueno, ya esta aquí.

Disfrútenlo.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre

(T/A) Tu apellido

Advertencias: Lenguaje Vulgar

* * *

**"Palabras Dulces" y Trabajo.**

Espere una respuesta por parte de Gokudera pero no la obtuve, parecía estar en shock por mis palabras, bueno, no todos los días viene tu esposa a pedirte el divorcio pero por lo menos podría decirme algo.

Comencé a mirarlo con detenimiento, tenia la cabeza agachada, las manos en puño, no podía ver sus ojos debido a su pelo plateado.

\- **No...**\- Me sorprendí, por fin había dicho algo, su respuesta no me gusto.

\- **¿Disculpa?.** -Estaba incrédula, después de todo lo que hizo, no iba a darme el divorcio.

\- **He dicho que no, (T/N)** \- Volteo a verme con decisión, estaba más que claro que no tendría el divorcio por las buenas.

**\- Sabes...yo no te entiendo Gokudera, vas por ahí te acuestas con cualquier mujer, no pasas nada de tiempo en casa, solo nos vemos 1 vez por mes a lo mucho, es como si no tuvieras esposa, no comprendo porque no me quieres dar el divorcio** -Sentí un nudo en mi garganta mientras hablaba, las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos-** Duele Gokudera, duele mucho, dar todo por una persona y que la otra persona no te de nada, vine aquí porque estoy harta, harta de ser la que mantiene la relación, hasta de ser la única que sufre, harta de no ser suficiente para ti y que tengas que buscar otras, harta de ser la única que ama, ¡estoy harta!**

No me había dado cuenta en que parte había comenzado a llorar y a gritar, estaba enojada, fastidiada, triste, dolía mucho amar a alguien que ya no te amaba.

**\- (T/N), yo..** \- Gokudera puso su mano en mi hombro pero las quite de un manotazo.

**\- Si no vas a darme el divorcio supongo que tendremos que resolverlo en un juzgado** \- Me levante, las lagrimas aun corrían por mi rostro, me dirigí a la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta, puse mi mano en la manilla dispuesta a girarla e irme pero una mano detuvo el movimiento.

**\- (T/N), no te vayas, podemos arreglar las cosas, no tiene porque ser así.**

**\- ¿No tiene porque ser así?, ¿crees que soy estúpida?, nada va a cambiar porque tu no vas a cambiar Gokudera, te conozco demasiado bien, ahora déjame ir, la zorra de tu secretaria debe estar preocupada por ti.**

**\- (T/N) no es lo que tu crees, todo es un malentendido.**

**\- Es muy obvio Gokudera, no** **voy en kindergarten para no saber lo que paso aquí** \- Empuje la mano de Gokudera y gire la manilla.

**\- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan extremista y por qué soiempre sacas conclusiones sin escuchar a los demás?** \- Dijo Gokudera levantando la voz - **Podemos arreglarlo.**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

**\- ¿Extremista?, pues esta extremista sabe que no se puede arreglar, adiós Gokudera** \- Salí del despacho y cerré la puerta en su cara, eso ultimo me había enfurecido.

**...**

Baje las escaleras, dispuesta a irme de la mansión Vongola, la gente que pasaba me volteaba a ver con extrañeza y luego huían despavoridos, debía ser por mi maquillaje corrido o tal vez por mi mal humor que era claramente visible, o tal vez habían escuchado la discusión que tuve con Gokudera, cualquiera podría ser la razón pero ahora mismo no le daba mucha importancia, estaba exhausta emocionalmente, tenia que ir a arreglarme para ir a trabajar, si llegaba tarde mi jefe me mordería hasta la muerte.

Trabajaba para la "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" mejor conocido como CEDEF, trabajar para CEDEF me mantenía ocupada, no salia muy seguido a misiones, me ocupaba mas de las cosas en Italia, tenia que hacerme cargo de CEDEF cuando el jefe no estaba, el actual jefe de CEDEF era Hibari Kyoya el guardián de la nube, el cual tenia la hermosa costumbre de morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

Hibari Kyoya odiaba las multitudes por lo cuando había alguna reunión o algo de ese estilo me mandaba a mi en su lugar, cuando se trataba de misiones el iba, básicamente yo daba la cara en los eventos sociales y el en el campo de batalla, a pesar de que yo también podía combatir le gustaba dejarme fuera de ese ambiente, aunque yo a veces participaba en algunas misiones, no era muy común que lo hiciera. A pesar de ser una chica fuerte, prefería quedarme aquí en Italia, era más fácil así, no por nada era la segunda al mando, y como segunda al mando debía cumplir mis obligaciones como era debido.

**...**

Llegue a la casa que compartía con Gokudera, me cambie, me maquille y me dispuse a ir a CEDEF, tome uno de los tantos autos que teníamos y comencé a conducir, debía pensar en mudarme pronto, también tendríamos que dividir los vienes, divorciarse seria una molestia, pero al menos estaría más tranquila.

Al llegar a CEDEF todos me recibieron cordialmente, me dirigí a la parte más alta del edificio donde se encontraba el helipuerto. Espere unos 10 minutos antes de divisar en el cielo un helicóptero con el símbolo de CEDEF, vi como el helicóptero aterrizaba, de él bajo mi jefe Hibari Kyoya, y poco después bajo Tetsuya Kusakabe que era el que estaba piloteando el helicóptero.

**\- Buenas Tardes, Kyoya** \- Dije cordialmente mientras me acercaba a mi jefe, era de las pocas personas a las cuales les dejaba llamarlo por su nombre y sin honoríficos, bueno tal vez era la única a la que le permitía llamarlo así, también era de las pocas que le hablaba de tu y no de usted, solía hablarle por usted pero no le agradaba, así que eventualmente comencé a hablarle por tu.

Me volteo a ver y asintió, era un hombre de pocas palabras.

**-Reporte.**

**\- Sí** \- comencé a relatarle todo lo de la semana, el había estado fuera por motivos de una misión, uno de mis tantos deberes era ponerle al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a su despacho termine con mi reporte y el tomo asiento.

**\- Y bueno, hay algunos asuntos que atender** \- Troné los dedos y enseguida llegaron 3 secretarias con pilas de papeles en sus manos y las pusieron en el escritorio de Kyoya y después salieron del despacho.

Kyoya me volteo a ver con visible molestia.

**\- (T/N), ¿qué significa esto?.**

**\- Sí bueno, estos son los papeles que tienen que tener tu firma, lamentablemente estos no aceptan la mía, así que por eso no pude mandarlos ya que piden específicamente la tuya**.

Kyoya suspiro y empezó a firmar. Sonreí, me agradaba ver que hiciera su trabajo, así me dejaba menos trabajo a mi.

**\- ¿Arreglaste tus asuntos?**\- Lo voltee a ver, sabia a que se refería.

**\- No, al parecer el asunto tendrá que llegar a los juzgados.**

Kyoya solo me dio una mirada y volvió a los papeles.

**\- Hay una cena mañana en la mansión Vongola, iras por parte de CEDEF conmigo** -Dijo Kyoya sin voltearme a ver

**\- ¿Una cena?, de acuerdo** \- Si era en la mansión Vongola obviamente me encontraría con Gokudera pero trabajo era trabajo, ademas estaría con Kyoya así que no tendría que tratar mucho a Gokudera, o eso espero.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ahora una pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de flama les gustaría tener?

Intentaré actualizar más seguido :3

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 2: Cena y realidad

Bueno, la llama ganadora fue la de la lluvia así que esa se queda, después de estar pausada por fin les traigo el segundo capítulo, la verdad no tenia nada de inspiración pero el otro día me puse a ver katekyo de nuevo y la inspiración volvió así que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y oficialmente deja de estar pausada.

Notas: (T/N) Tu nombre.

(T/A) Tu apellido.

Vestido : Fanfiction no me deja publicar la url, si quieren ver el vestido vayan a mi wattpad donde también se publica esta historia.

* * *

"Cena" y realidad.

Me apresuré a leer los documentos que tenia y a terminar mi trabajo, me había tomado mucho tiempo terminar de leer los reportes de las misiones que se me habían entregado ese mismo día, cuando me di cuenta ya eran casi las 7 y la cena era a las 10, no había terminado mi trabajo aún y por ende ni siquiera había empezado a arreglarme, de hecho seguía en el edificio de CEDEF.

Paso media hora más y apenas había logrado terminar mi trabajo, ahora tenia que emprender una carrera hacia mi casa para arreglarme e intentar estar lista para las 9:15 que era la hora a la cual mi jefe, Kyoya, me recogería en casa.

Salí del edificio de CEDEF con rumbo a mi casa, la cual aún compartía con Gokudera, le rezaba a todos los dioses y seres divinos que conocía para que él no estuviera allí para cuando yo llegará a arreglarme, esperaba que fueran benevolentes y también hicieran que no me lo encontrara en toda la noche.

Al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que los dioses escucharon mis plegarias, Gokudera no estaba allí así que me dispuse a arreglarme, tome una ducha lo más rápido que pude, comencé a peinarme y después a maquillarme, ya era las 8:45 y yo aún seguía desnuda y sin saber que vestido me iba a poner, al final decidí por ponerme un vestido azul marino que había comprado en Francia unas semanas atrás (El vestido es el de la imagen).

Eran las 9:10 y ya estaba lista, había cumplido mi objetivo, lo cual era bueno, a Kyoya no le gustaba la impuntualidad, los dioses estaban siendo benevolentes, había terminado de arreglarme a la hora correcta y Gokudera no se había aparecido por la casa, lo más seguro es que estuviera ayudando al Décimo con las preparaciones ahora mismo. Espere 5 minutos y el timbre de mi casa sonó, tome mis armas y las puse en mis fundas, las cuales estaban en mis muslos y salí de mi casa.

Al salir pude ver a Kyoya recargado en su brillante y lujoso Lamborghini negro, suspire, se supone que a Kyoya no le gusta llamar la atención y aún así usa semejante auto, yo no era nadie para decirle que hacer y que no hacer pero me parecía un poco incongruente.

**\- ¿Lista?.**

**\- Sí.**

Los dos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al lugar donde seria la "cena", la cual no era una cena sino más bien una fiesta que estaría llena de herviboros citando el famoso concepto que tenia mi jefe de sus compañeros guardianes y demás gente, al único que probablemente ya no tenia en esa categoría era al Décimo Vongola, al parecer después de tantos años ya lo aceptaba como su jefe.

La fiesta sería en la mansión Vongola, distintas familias irían, entre ellos los Cavallone, los Simon, etc. También estaría el escuadrón de asesinos independientes de la Familia Vongola, los Varia. No seria una fiesta pequeña, oh claro que no.

Lo bueno de esta fiesta es que podría ver a viejas amistades a las cuales no veía mucho.

Llegamos a la fiesta, bajamos del auto de Kyoya y entramos a la mansión, fuimos recibidos por un mayordomo que nos llevo hacia el lugar especifico donde seria la fiesta, la mansión Vongola era tan grande que si hubiéramos intentado buscar nosotros mismo hubiéramos tardado un rato en encontrar el lugar.

Antes de entrar al lugar Kyoya me ofreció su brazo, por supuesto, hoy era la pareja de Kyoya, tome su brazo y entramos, lo primero que pude ver fue a la gran cantidad de personas que había, todos vestidos con elegantes trajes y costosos vestidos, conversaban amenamente entre ellos, al vernos entrar algunas mujeres empezaron a cotillear sobre mi, era obvio que no sabían que Kyoya era mi jefe, por supuesto que sino lo sabían para ellas se veía mal que (T/N) (T/A) llegara con otro hombre tomada de su brazo, siendo ella la esposa del Guardián de la tormenta, si las cosas fueran como antes sus cotilleos me habrían importado, después de todo antes no quería dejar mal a mi esposo pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y sus comentario me importaban un comino, si el o yo quedaba mal ya no tenia interés para mi, después de todo sus cotilleos no afectaban mi persona ni mi trabajo ahora mismo, si lo hicieran sería un asunto muy diferente.

**-Vamos a saludar a Tsuna, Kyoya.** \- Kyoya no se veía de buen humor, no le gustaban las multitudes y eso era visible.

**-Mientras más pronto se termine esto, mejor.** \- Después de su comentario nos dirigimos a saludar al Décimo, el cual estaba hablando con Kyoko, Haru y Yamamoto.

Mire hacia los lados, no veía a Gokudera por ningún lado, eso me tranquilizaba, tal vez después de todo esta si seria una velada tranquila.

**\- (T/N) , Hibari , buenas noches, que bueno verlos.** \- Yamamoto nos saludo apenas nos vio y nos ofreció una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

**-Hola Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, Décimo, buenas noches.** -Salude a los demás presentes, todos me devolvieron el saludo y saludaron a Kyoya también pero éste solo devolvía el saludo con la mirada, no parecía tener ganas de entablar una conversación con ellos.

**\- ¡Hahi! (T/N) que extraño verte con Kyoya y no con Gokudera.**\- Comento Haru, ups, olvidaba que nadie de ellos, ni siquiera el Décimo sabían que le había pedido el divorcio a Gokudera, bueno a menos que Gokudera les haya comentado, que por sus caras parecía que no.

**\- Hoy vengo por parte de CEDEF**. - Dije sonriendo, este no era lugar para decir que le había pedido el divorcio, después ya hablaría con el Décimo sobre este asunto.

-** ¡Oh! ya veo (T/N) siempre tan confiable y trabajadora.** \- Kyoko tenia muy buena impresión de mi a pesar de que no nos veíamos muy seguido.

**\- (T/N) no te sobreesfuerces, debes descansar alguna vez** \- Esta vez fue turno del Décimo para hablar.

**\- No se preocupe Décimo, además Kyoya trabaja más que yo.** \- Miro de reojo a Kyoya y éste me devuelve una mirada de "No me uses para quitar la atención de ti, le sonrío y volteo hacia otro lado, al hacer esto logro divisar a lo lejos al amigo de Kyoya y jefe de la familia Cavallone, Dino. - **¡oh! al parecer Dino esta por allá, ¿por qué no lo saludamos, Kyoya?, chicos los vemos luego.**

Los chicos se despiden de nosotros y nos dirigimos hacia donde Dino se encuentra.

**-¡Dino!.** \- Lo saludo alegremente.

**\- (T/N), buenas noches, Kyoya, que bueno verte, pensé que mandarías a (T/N) sola, como siempre.**

**-Otra palabra más y te morderé hasta la muerte.**

**-Solo era una broma Kyoya, tranquilízate**. -Posteriormente Dino suelta una sutil risa, claro que era una broma, una broma con mucha verdad en ella, todos sabían que a Kyoya no le gustaban las multitudes y por eso me mandaba a los eventos sociales a mi, sola.

Dino y Kyoya se ponen a conversar entre ellos, parecían estar divirtiéndose y esto iba para largo, yo no era muy tomada en cuenta en la platica así que les comente que iría por algo de comer, a lo cual los dos asintieron y emprendí mi búsqueda por algún bocadillo.

Las mujeres de la fiesta se me quedaban viendo con cara de envidia, no sabia si era por hecho de que venia con Kyoya, si había saludado a Dino o porque simplemente me odiaban, no estaba poniendo atención hacia donde iba, así que choque contra alguien, estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás debido a los tacones, no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar tacones tan altos, antes de lograr caer alguien me tomo por la cintura y me sostuvo.

**\- Oye, ¿estas bien?.**\- Me dijo la persona que me sostuvo.

Una cruel broma del destino, de los dioses y de las divinidades que regían nuestro mundo, o de lo que fuera que decidiera la naturaleza de los sucesos, después de haber sido benevolentes ahora me dejaban caer a la realidad, tal vez solo querían verme sufrir esta noche después de que todo lo demás iba bien, primero algo bueno para después rematarlo con lo que menos deseas, dioses malévolos, de todas las personas con las que podia chocar..._¿Por qué tenia que chocar con Gokudera?_.

* * *

Gracias por esperar, se que fue mucho tiempo pausada, pero por fin he logrado sacar esta capitulo, agradezco mucho sus likes, corazones, reviews y comentarios, sigan dejándolos, eso me haría muy feliz.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
